Isn't the End
by xK1rarax
Summary: ¿Tendrán los Nightmare sentimientos? No pueden sentir piedad pero eso no quita que quizás si puedan llegar a sentimientos positivos entre sí, aunque no se conozcan mucho entre ellos. Hasta que se ven en la necesidad de entablar una conversación... quién diría que a alguien tan frío, sombrío y aterrador se llevaría bien con Fredbear, quien era algo... particular. [Nightbear]


**Si no te gusta… sé respetuoso y dame una crítica constructiva.**

 **Disclaimer:** "Five Nights at Freddy's" no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Scott Cawthon. (Se revolcaría en su tumba al leer esto). Los diseños de los personajes y la portada son propiedad de… xK1rarax, de DeviantART (Es decir yo ~).

 **[Nightmare X Nightmare Fredbear] [OneShot]**

 **Isn't the End**

La oscuridad reinaba en casa, hacía sólo minutos que habían pasado a ser las 12 am, lo cual significaba sólo una cosa… las pesadillas de un niño se volverían realidad para ir tras él y no cualquier pesadilla. Había sobrevivido por poco todas esas las noches en vela y ahora debía enfrentarse con el peor de todos ellos: Nightmare, quien sería la prueba final.

El silencio se hizo presente hasta que unos pasos comenzaron a oírse, cada vez más pesados hasta que las sombras terminaron de formar aquel oso negro de filosas garras y dientes. Sus ojos se abrieron, color carmín como la sangre. No se detuvo a ver dónde estaba, se dirigió hasta la puerta que tenía en frente y la abrió tan pronto como la vio entreabierta… más en la habitación no se encontraba nadie. Frunció el ceño, ¿Dónde estaba? Un ruido proveniente de la cocina pareció ser la respuesta, si ese niño estaba tratando de esconderse se aseguraría de hacerlo sufrir todo lo posible.

Al llegar al oscuro sitio se topó con la luz del refrigerador encendida mientras alguien lo revisaba, caminó sigilosamente hasta quedar justo detrás de él, percatándose que no se trataba del niño sino de lo que parecía ser otra pesadilla. Éste se giró a verlo al sentir su fuerte presencia.

— **Oh, sólo eres tú.** — Tomó una lata de refresco y comenzó a beberla con tranquilidad. — **¿Quieres una soda o algo?**

— **Dime quien eres y qué haces aquí.** — Ordenó con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

— **Soy yo, Fredbear y…** — Miró de reojo el refrigerador. — **Estoy robándome la comida. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar cazando a nuestra victima?** — Night se mantuvo en silencio viéndolo fijamente. — **No me digas… no lo encuentras, ¿No? ¿No será que recibe de nuevo ayuda de Plushtrap?**

— **¿Plushtrap lo ayuda?**

— **Algo así, lo ayuda a esconderse hasta que sean las 2am.** — Fredbear abrió un paquete de galletas. — **Tendrás que esperar a que aparezca.**

— **Maldición… Plushtrap se las verá conmigo cuando lo vea…**

— **¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo mientras tanto?** — Habló con la boca llena. — **Podemos comer juntos.** — Nightmare se detuvo un momento a verlo sobre el hombro como a todos, su color amarillo limón, su pelo despeinado con esos ojos color naranja, además de esos dos puntos bajo su nariz y la cicatriz en su ojo derecho… esa combinación lo hacía ver… raro, definitivamente.

— **Supongo.**

Fredbear sonrió ampliamente, no pensaba que aceptaría así de fácil, aunque él sólo lo miró y buscó una silla para sentarse frente a la luz del refrigerador. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, donde Fredbear parecía comerse todo lo que encontraba dentro del refrigerador sin importar lo que fuera, cosa que impresionaba ligeramente a Nightmare.

— **Es raro que podamos comer, ¿No?**

— **El niño no sabe cómo funcionan los animatrónicos reales, quizá por eso tenemos algunos órganos.**

— **Ohhh… eso explicaría muchas cosas.** — Le ofreció una tostada. — **¿Quieres intentarlo?** — Pensó por unos momentos.

— **No.**

Continuaron hablando durante un buen rato más, Fredbear se preguntaba cómo es que había decidido no hablarle antes… ¡Si él era perfecto! Bueno, quizás no lo era pero se aceraba bastante a sus estándares de perfección, aunque casi cualquiera que no lo odiara ya era alguien especial. Él ni siquiera solía ser así, pero qué más da, no se arrepentía de hablarle. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de alguien que exagera tanto sus sentimientos como Fredbear?

Nightmare por otro lado fingía no estar muy interesado, había entablado una conversación mayor a tres diálogos con otra persona sin intimidarla… quizás ese enano no le tenía miedo a nada. En cierta manera sentía que era demasiado… expresivo, incluso en exceso al contrario que él… de todas formas era su "contraparte", ¿No? Seguro eso tenía algo que ver.

— **Oye Night…** — Se quitó el sombrero y se acercó a él, aun estando sentado en el suelo. — **¿Me… rascas la cabeza…?** — Hizo una aparente mirada tierna logrando que el oso negro levantara una ceja. — **Por favor…** — Era raro, no tenía duda.

No se detuvo a cuestionarlo mucho y posó sus grandes garras sobre él haciendo lo que pedía. Fredbear soltó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, aprovechando el momento para acercarse más y apoyarse sobre Nightmare quien lo vio reojo. Definitivamente la actitud del ojinaranja era algo digno de estudio, cosa que ya había logrado intrigar a el oso negro e inclusive causarle algo de agrado, así es, él estaba pensando por primera vez que otra pesadilla era agradable.

Ahora que lo notaba también había permitido que lo llamara por un sobrenombre…

— **Me duele pero me gusta…**

— **Fredbear.** — El aludido levantó la vista para verlo. — **Es hora.** — Miró el reloj comprobando que era cierto e hizo una leve mueca de tristeza. Nightmare quitó la mano de su cabeza.

— **Bien… buena suerte atrapándolo, ¿Sí…?**

Nightmare se levantó alejándose y Fredbear suspiró, en cierta parte deseaba que no consiguiera su cometido puesto que una vez muerta su víctima desaparecerían para siempre, y él habría perdido su oportunidad de conocer a ese guapo alto oso negro. De todas formas no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo el único propósito de las pesadillas eran atormentar a otros.

El de ojos carmesí se detuvo en el marco de la puerta unos momentos sin ver hacia atrás, luego de una leve meditación no dudó en hablar.

— **Ven conmigo.** — Fredbear volteó a verlo incrédulo. — **Deprisa.** — Habló con un tono más fuerte haciendo que él se levantara y corriera hasta donde estaba. — **Vamos…**

¿Es decir que juntos irían juntos a cometer un asesinato? ¡Genial! A Fredbear ya casi no importaba que no fueran a verse más, esa sería una experiencia "especial y linda" que jamás olvidaría.

Esta vez no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlo por los oscuros lugares de aquella casa, siendo observados desde las sombras por otros Nightmares quienes apenas murmuraban cosas al verlos juntos, claro que una leve mirada de Nightmare bastó para que todos se callaran por respeto a éste. Al llegar al pasillo ambos lograron escuchar el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse, su víctima estaba justo donde esperaban y por lo visto se mantenía alerta cómo siempre.

Los Nightmares se dieron una mirada cómplice, sabían que estaba en contra de las reglas de su terrorífico juego que justamente ellos aparecieran al mismo tiempo en una noche… pero nadie había mencionado que no podían turnarse entre horas… y así lo hicieron. Nightmare era él más agresivo y rápido, cambiaba de puerta constantemente reaccionaba con velocidad aunque sus pasos eran más audibles a diferencia de Fredbear, quien era más bajo y era difícil de escuchar pero su debilidad era que dejaba mayores plazos de reacción haciendo que fuera más sencillo de enfrentar.

No podían negarlo, el cambio de estrategias constante era entretenido y por lo que habían logrado ver, los reflejos del niño se habían vuelto más lentos conforme avanzaban las horas debido al cansancio. Finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable, Fredbear esperaba sentado en la cama a que notaran su presencia y lo iluminaran… pero el lugar de eso el niño no paraba de ver hacia alguna de las puertas esperando un ruido, terminó de contar mentalmente y sonrió.

 _Game over._

Saltó desde la cama y cayó encima de él, presionándolo con sus garras contra el piso para que no se moviera y pese a que el niño quería gritar se mantenía callado con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Nightmare entró por una de las puertas con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus filosos dientes.

— **Buen trabajo…**

— **¿Ahora qué haremos con él, Night…?**

— **Lo mataremos.**

Lo supuso… aunque sólo matarlo directamente sería muy sencillo, estaba seguro que lo torturaría antes pero de todas formas moriría y el juego acabaría. Estaba pensando en una forma de prolongar su estancia cuando sintió al niño removerse bajo sí y apretó más su agarre clavándole sus garras, lo miró por unos momentos viendo las lágrimas caer de su rostro y pensó para sí que era adorable.

Con esa vista tuvo una brillante idea.

— **Sabes… tengo un mejor plan…** — Nightmare alzó una ceja con interés y lo incitó a que continuara.

En lugar de hablar, Fredbear junto ambas manos del infante por sobre su cabeza y usó una de sus filosas garras para cortarle lentamente el pijama, dejando el torso del menor desnudo ante la vista de ambos. Con eso el ojirojo entendió perfectamente a lo que el otro se refería, la idea de usar a su víctima de ahora en adelante para su satisfacción personal terminó siendo más tentadora de lo que pensaba...

— **Me gusta cómo piensas, Fredbear.**

.

.

.

Casi media hora después, Fredbear se encontraba recostado en la pared de un pasillo con un gran ventanal, lamiendo la sangre ya seca de sus garras esperando el amanecer, momento en el cual desaparecerían temporalmente de la casa y volverían en la noche. Al final decidieron no asesinar a su víctima pero encontraron una forma más placentera de torturarlo que antes; debía admitir que la anterior experiencia había sido emocionante y divertida, más que nada porque Nightmare estaba ahí… se preguntaba si después de esto podría seguir hablando con él o lo ignoraría ya que tenía lo que deseaba.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer cuando unos pasos hicieron que abriera los ojos, sonriendo al ver que era justo en quien pensaba.

— **¿También esperas el amanecer, Night?** — No respondió. — **¿Sabes? Es bueno que aún tengamos tiempo para conocernos mejor.**

— **¿Por qué dices eso?**

— **Porque me agradas, pensé que creerías que tengo ideas demasiado sádicas pero tú no dudas en hacer lo que quieres.** — Respondió Fredbear con facilidad mientras veía el sol acercarse a ellos.

— **Podría decir lo mismo de ti.**

— **¿E-En serio?** — Se sonrojó levemente sonriendo y él asintió. — **Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho.** — Aunque lo parecía no exageraba. Night soltó una leve risa ronca ante su reacción.

— **Lindo, dices...**

— **Pues sí, soy el único al que odian además de Plushtrap...** — Claro, el traidor que les arruinaba la diversión a todos ofreciendo su ayuda a la presa.

— **Él sí se lo tiene merecido.**

— **O sea... ¿Qué yo no...?**

— **No desde mi punto de vista.** — Respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

— **Wow, gracias Night...**

— **No hay de qué.** — Ambos vieron ya la luz del sol acercarse. — **Nos vemos, Fredbear.**

Apenas el sol pasó a través del ventanal tocando sus pies sus cuerpos comenzaron a desvanecerse con rapidez, sin dejar de verse mutuamente, Fredbear sonriendo mientras Nightmare mantenía su semblante serio de siempre. En cuestión de segundos no había rastros de su existencia donde hace momentos estaban y el lugar había vuelto a la normalidad momentáneamente.

El juego aún no había acabado, más ahora las piezas se moverían con propósitos diferentes pero igual de siniestros.

Aunque tarde o temprano volverían... ellos siempre lo hacían.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Autor/a:**

 **Saluden a la OTP, NightBear *-* Aunque este Oneshot quedó algo… perturbador, no sé…**

 **Adivinen quien lleva un año sin publicar fanfics… Eta que ta' aquí (?) XD Y no es que no quiera, realmente estoy escribiendo un fanfic largo Goldspring que contará con unos 18 capítulos (De los cuales ya escribí 10) pero necesito terminarlo antes de subirlo para no abandonarlo~**

 **Debo decir que estoy en contra de la pedofilia y las violaciones** **(Sí, se violaron a Child entre los dos... *Saca un bolígrafo y anota* Baia, esto tiene futuro (?) y escribo esto por mero entretenimiento~ (No me baneen plox)**

 **(::) ¡Tomen unas galletas! (::)**

 **Saludos, xK1rarax s2**


End file.
